Total Drama Gang
The Total Drama Gang, or TD Gang for short, is the main protagonist team/faction of The Total Drama Gang's Adventures series. It was founded by 14 of the 1st generation contestants from the reality show, Total Drama (Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Owen, DJ, Cody, Katie and Sadie, and Harold). Bridgette and Geoff decided to be the leaders of the team. They had their first adventure in The Total Drama Gang goes Home on the Range, where they helped the 3 dairy cows, Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, and Grace, in stopping a cattle rustler named Alameda Slim, whom Heather, one of the TD Gang's worst enemies and founder and leader of The Villains Team, was working for, and bring him to justice. Also with the help of a fellow contestant, Izzy, Buck, the horse, and Lucky Jack, the jackrabbit, they succeeded in arresting Slim, and used the reward money to save Patch of Heaven from foreclosure. After that, Izzy, Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, and Lucky Jack joined the TD Gang as members. The TD Gang's team has been growing with newly-arrived members throughout their journeys, including other contestants who had been in Total Drama. Their enemies have their own team in order to fight them and get vengeance for their defeats, called the Villains Team, which also includes some villainous contestants from Total Drama. It's up to the Total Drama Gang to be ready to stop their enemies and save the day! Members (Contestants from Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race) Total Drama * Bridgette * Geoff * Gwen * Trent * Courtney * Beth * Lindsay * DJ * Owen * Leshawna * Katie * Sadie * Cody * Harold * Izzy (since The Total Drama Gang goes Home on the Range) * Tyler (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of The Lion King) * Sierra (since The Total Drama Gang meets Aladdin) * Justin (since The Total Drama Gang and the Secret of NIMH) * Noah (since The Total Drama Gang meets Hercules) * Ezekiel (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Charlotte's Web) * Zoey (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) * Mike (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) * Cameron (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) * Dawn (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) * Dakota (since The Total Drama Gang Gets Tangled with Rapunzel) * Sam (since The Total Drama Gang gets Tangled with Rapunzel) * Brick (???) * Anne Maria (???) * B (???) The Ridonculous Race * Emma (since The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan 2) * Kitty (since The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan 2) * Carrie (???) * Devin (???) * Brody (since Geoff and Bridgette's Wedding) * Sanders * MacArthur * Other members from Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race to be added later. Members Non-Total Drama/Ridonculous Race members *Maggie (Since The Total Drama Gang Goes Home on the Range) *Grace (Since The Total Drama Gang Goes Home on the Range) *Mrs. Caloway (Since The Total Drama Gang Goes Home on the Range) *Buck (Since The Total Drama Gang Goes Home on the Range) *Lucky Jack (Since The Total Drama Gang Goes Home on the Range) *Aang (Since The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan) *Katara (Since The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan) *Sokka (Since The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan) *Appa (Since The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan) *Momo (Since The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan) *Toph Beifong (Since The Total Drama Gang meets Mulan) *Prince Zuko (Since The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective) *Uncle Iroh (Since The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective) *Basil of Baker Street (Since The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective) *Dr. Dawson (Since The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective) *Olivia Flaversham (Since The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective) *Toby (Since The Total Drama Gang meets The Great Mouse Detective) *Suki (Since The Total Drama Gang meets Pocahontas) *Mrs. Brisby (since The Total Drama Gang and The Secret of NIMH) *Jeremy (since The Total Drama Gang and The Secret of NIMH) *Chris Kratt (since The Total Drama Gang meets Tarzan) *Martin Kratt (since The Total Drama Gang meets Tarzan) *Aviva Corcovado (since The Total Drama Gang meets Tarzan) *Koki (since The Total Drama Gang meets Tarzan) *Jimmy Z (since The Total Drama Gang meets Tarzan) *Reef (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *Fin (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *Broseph (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *Emma (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *Tyler Ridgemount (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *Lo Ridgemount (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *Johnny (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *Ripper (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *No Pants Lance (since The Total Drama Gang meets Lilo & Stitch) *Fievel Mousekewitz (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Tiger (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Robin (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship) *Starfire (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship) *Beast Boy (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship) *Raven (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship) *Cyborg (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship) *Ty Lee (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship) *Mai (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Battleship) *Humphrey (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Alpha and Omega) *Kate (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Alpha and Omega) *Marcel (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Alpha and Omega) *Paddy (since The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of Alpha and Omega) *Kion (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Bunga (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Ono (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Beshte (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Fuli (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Wicket W. Warrick (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Kneesaa (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Teebo (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Latara (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Malani (since The Total Drama Gang Searches for The Black Cauldron) *Mac (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) *Bloo (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) *Wilt (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) *Eduardo (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) *Coco (since The Total Drama Gang meets Oliver and Company) *Jim Hawkins (since The Total Drama Gang Goes to Treasure Planet) *Dr. Delbert Doppler (since The Total Drama Gang Goes to Treasure Planet) *Captain Amelia (since The Total Drama Gang Goes to Treasure Planet) *Morph (TBA) *Caitlin Cooke (since The Total Drama Gang meets The Iron Giant) *Jude Lizowski (since The Total Drama Gang meets The Iron Giant) *Jen Masterson (since The Total Drama Gang meets The Iron Giant) *Jonesy Garcia (since The Total Drama Gang meets The Iron Giant) *Nikki Wong (since The Total Drama Gang meets The Iron Giant) *Wyatt Williams (since The Total Drama Gang meets The Iron Giant) *Marlowe (since The Total Drama Gang meets The Iron Giant) *Sonic the Hedgehog (since The Total Drama Gang and The Emperor’s New Groove) *Miles "Tails" Prower (since The Total Drama Gang and The Emperors New Groove) *Knuckles (since The Total Drama Gang and The Emperors New Groove) *Amy Rose (since The Total Drama Gang and The Emperors New Groove) *Shadow the Hedgehog (since The Total Drama Gang and The Emperors New Groove) *Cream the Rabbit (since The Total Drama Gang and The Emperors New Groove) *Cheese (since The Total Drama Gang and The Emperors New Groove) *Vanilla (since The Total Drama Gang and The Emperors New Groove) *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Wade Trivia Gallery Leshawna.png Char 64903.jpg Robin.jpg Fuli Smiling.png Amy 15.png Jonsey Full.png Wyatt Full.png Sonic the Hedgehog.png Tails the Fox.png Knuckles the Echidna.png 1171037 1358708399176 full.png Marlow.png Char 17026.jpg Mac.png Jasminepose.png 6teen-character-jen.png Dakota.png 12646984 244928619171639 3223429034029699423 n.png Iroh smiling.png Suki.png Tychar.png Ripper.png Ron Stoppable Mugshot.png Mike-0.png Kim Possible Navigation.png Sam (Total Drama Online).png Dawn.png NewCameronHQ.png Zoey.png Noah.png Sierra.png Justin1.png Lance.png Djj.png Aang at Jasmine Dragon.png StanceTyler.png Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-2750.jpg Mrs brisby.png SkyFreshTV.png Owen.jpg MrsCaloway1.gif Grace.jpg Broseph.png Wilt.png Harold.png Zuko.jpg 10701.jpg Beshte Smiling.png Onoclose.png Courtney.png 3549450 gal.jpg Dr. Dawson proud.jpg Imagetlgbhb.jpg HQ-picture-of-Kate-alpha-and-omega-17783793-1800-1350.jpg Buck1.gif Thumb-starfire2.jpg Kion.png Oliviaflaversham.gif 7226-28214.gif Johnny.png Emma.png Lindsay.png Home-disneyscreencaps com-538.jpg Cyborg-teen-titans2.jpg Jimmy Z.png ReefChar.png Sokka-avatar-last-airbender.jpg Fin.png Beast Boy.jpg StanceIzzy.png Raven1.gif Coco.png Fanon Appa.png Eduardo.png Basil of Baker Street.jpg Kitty2wt 2.png Emma2wt 2.png Katie and Sadie.png Carrie2wt 2.png Devin Static.png Sanders.png MacArthur dancing.png Nikki Wong.png Lo.png Toph Beifong.png Caitlin 6teen.png RR Brody.png Ty Lee.png Mai.png Bridgette.png Koki.jpg Martin Kratt.jpg Chris Kratt.jpg Aviva Corcovado.png Happy Humphrey.jpg Marcel.png Paddy-the-duck-alpha-and-omega-36890023-210-240.jpg Malani headshot.jpg Latara.png Teebo.png Kneesaa.png Wicket.png Profile - Jim Hawkins.jpg Profile - Captain Amelia.png Profile - Dr. Doppler.jpg Morph Treasure Planet.gif Makinipic1.png AngaFeatured.png Category:Teams Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Members Category:Good-hearted characters Category:Factions Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Ewoks